Beast of Legend Book II: The Winds of Pegasus
by Lexvan
Summary: Sequel to Beast of Legend- Book I: Flames of The Phoenix. A week has past and there's a bit of tension between friends and two siblings. Will they be able to come together to complete the task at hand and gain the powers of the Pegasus?
1. A Week Later

_**Beast of Legend**_

_**Book Two**_

_**The Winds of Pegasus**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Based off the comics.**

**Warning: This story is the sequel to my _Beast of Legend, Book One: Flames of the Phoenix _story... If you haven't read them yet, then I suggest you do before reading this story. And don't forget to review.**

**By the way, the girls have their _New Power _look.**

**And now, on with the story!**

**Chapter 1:**

**Last time in: _Beast of Legend, Book One: Flames of the Phoenix_...**

_"I got to ask.", Will said. "How did you pull this off?"_

_"Well, when Hay Lin told me that Eric couldn't come here because his parents were going somewhere else and taking Eric with them, I asked Uncle John if Eric could stay here for the Summer?"_

_"I of course said yes.", John said as he sat in his favorite chair._

_"So, for the rest of the Summer, Eric will be staying here.", Angelo said._

_"I wanted to call you and tell you, but Angelo told me not to.", Eric said. "He said it would be better as a surprise."_

_Hay Lin then turned towards Angelo with narrowed eyes. Angelo simply flashed a cheesy smile. Hay Lin soon had a smile on her face._

_"This ia all good and all, but I'm ready to play some B-Ball.", Peter said as he got up holding his basket ball._

_"I think we should tell them now, guys.", Hay Lin said as she wiped her eyes._

_The girls then looked at each other and nodded in agreement._

_"What do you have to tell us?", Eric asked._

_"What's going on, Irma?", Stephen asked as Irma walked up to him._

_"Cornelia.", Peter said. "What's going on?"_

_"It's a long story.", Cornelia said as she had him sit down._

_"Just relax, Peter.", Taranee said._

_"Hay Lin?", Eric questioned. "What's going on? What is it you and the girls have to tell us?"_

_"Something we wanted to tell you guys for a long time, Eric.", Hay Lin said smiling._

_"About time.", John said as he sat in his chair, knowing what was going to happen next._

_"Take a seat boys, cause this is going to be a long story.", Will said as she, the girls, Matt, and Angelo began to tell them everything._

_A week later..._

"So has Peter talked to you yet?", Taranee asked Cornelia as they along with the other Guardians, as well as Matt and Angelo sat in the magic bus.

"Not even a text message.", Cornelia said as she checked her cell phone for any messages.

"Has Eric said anything about me?", Hay Lin asked Angelo hoping for the best.

"Sorry, Hay Lin.", Angelo said. "I think he's still trying to take it all in."

"Well, at least Stephen took it all well.", Irma said with a smile. "And he only knew about me being a Guardian before we told him the rest."

"But what about the others?", Matt questioned. "You couldn't tell if they were mad or what!"

"Oh Peter was mad!", Taranee said.

"Yeah! At me for not telling him about you or Cornelia!", Angelo said.

"He barely talks to me at home.", Taranee said. "My parents think we're just mad at each other."

"Eric, on the other hand, wasn't so mad.". Hay Lin said. "Just upset and a bit hurt."

"Maybe they'll be more understanding when they see Kandrakar.", Will said.

"Speaking of Kandrakar, we have to go.", Taranee said.

"Oh yeah!", Angelo said as they stood up. "Almost forgot about that."

"Forgot about what?", Will asked.

"Something Yan Lin did to help us control this new power.", Angelo said.

"So, you're leaving us to bring Peter, Eric, and Stephen to Kandrakar?", Cornelia questioned.

"Sorry.", Taranee said. "But the sooner we gain better control the better."

"We've been doing this for the last few days around this time.", Angelo said. "No need to stop now."

"That's true.", Hay Lin said.

"We'll be back as soon as we can.", Taranee said before she and Angelo headed to Kandrakar through a fold.

"Traitors!", Irma yelled before the fold closed.

"Why are you mad?", Cornelia asked. "Stephen has no problem with all of this."

"And that's because I told him about me a while ago.", Irma bragged proudly. "Which means my relationship is all good!"

Suddenly, Hay Lin got up and left the magic bus looking very down. Will, Matt, and Cornelia saw this and they turned to look at Irma stern look.

"Oops.", Irma said as she ducked into her.

"Oops is right!", Will said. "You know how Hay Lin feels about Eric! And after what happened a week ago, she feels real bad about what happened!"

"And let's not forget, that you avoided Stephan a bit after you told him about who you are.", Matt said.

"Okay, so maybe my relationship isn't as all good as I bragged.", Irma said.

"I suggest that you apologize to Hay Lin when she comes back.", Cornelia said.

"I will! I will!", Irma said. "I promise."

Outside the bus, that was near the park, Hay Lin was walking through the park to calm herself.

"What if Irma's right?", Hay Lin questioned herself as she looked up at the sky. "What if me and Eric aren't meant to be?"

A lone tear ran down her face as she sat on a bench and thought back to when she and the others told him, Peter, and Stephen everything.

_Flashback, a week ago_.

The girls, Matt, and Angelo had just told Eric, Peter, and Stephen everything about their secret lives. Needless to say, they were shocked when Taranee formed a fireball in front of them as proof. Eric then walked up to Hay Lin and pulled her aside. They then went to the room he would be staying in at the Vanders home. Eric then went and sat down in the chair that was there, while Hay Lin sat on the foot of this bed. At first there was silence as the two didn't know what to say to each other. Then Hay Lin broke the silence.

"Please say something.", Hay Lin pleaded as she held her knees to her chest. "Anything."

"What can I say?", Eric questioned as Hay Lin look at him. "I mean after all we've been through to keep our relationship going, you now tell me that there's a whole part of you that you couldn't trust me with until now. When you need me to do something for you!"

"It's not like that!", Hay Lin said. "I wanted to tell you a long time ago, but I wan't sure how you would react to it all."

"So, what? You thought that I'd freak out and run away from you or something?", Eric snapped. "Give me some credit, Hay Lin!"

"I'm sorry!", Hay Lin cried. "I was just scared of losing you, if I told you about all of this!"

There was silence again as the two sat in the same spots not knowing what to say. In the end, Hay Lin ended up leaving without saying a word. Hay Lin then left with the girls and Matt hoping that Eric wouldn't leave her.

_End Flashback_

"I'm not going to give up!", Hay Lin said as she got up and headed back to the bus. "I'm not going to lose Eric!"

With smile on her face, Hay Lin made her way back to the magic bus.

Moments earlier Peter, Stephen, and Eric were heading towards the spot where Irma told Stephen where the bus was going to be at.

"I still don't know what to think about all this.", Peter said. "I mean not only did Cornelia keep all this from me, but my own sister too!"

"I know it sucks, Peter, but you really can't be to mad at them.", Stephen said. "Can you?"

"I don't know!", Peter said. "That's why I'm going to this Kandrakar place to find out more about all this!"

"I can't wait to find out more about what Irma does.", Stephen said. "I mean transforming in front of me was cool and all. But now I get to see everything. To be honest, I'm a bit jealous of Angelo and Matt."

"Don't mention Angelo to me!", Peter said. "He knew about all this and didn't tell us squat!"

"Once we get to the bus, you and Taranee can talk about it.", Stephen said. "Right, Eric? Eric?"

Eric wasn't paying attention to them as he walked down the sidewalk. He was busy thinking back to what happened when Hay Lin left his room a week ago.

_Flashback, a week ago._

"I'm sorry!", Hay Lin cried. "I was just scared of losing you, if I told you about all of this!"

There was silence again as the two sat in the same spots not knowing what to say. In the end, Hay Lin ended up leaving without saying a word. Hay Lin then left with the girls and Matt hoping that Eric wouldn't leave her. Once she left, Eric let out a sad sigh as he sat in his chair. A few minutes later, Angelo came into the room and sat in another chair.

"By the look on your face, and the look Hay Lin had before she left, I take it things didn't go so well.", Angelo said.

"Why didn't you tell me about all this, man?", Eric questioned.

"Would you of believed me if I did?", Angelo questioned.

"If you had showed a bit of your power, yes.", Eric said.

"I'll give you that.", Angelo said. "But be honest. If the army had captured Hay Lin back them, what would you have done?"

"I would of found a way to save her.", Eric said.

"And got thrown in some prison by the army or worse.", Angelo said. "Hay Lin cares a lot for you, Eric. And you care a lot for her. If you didn't then you wouldn't of came here for the Summer."

Eric couldn't say anything after that. He really cared for Hay Lin. He really did! But right now part of him felt like she didn't trust him for sometime now. Seeing the confused look on Eric's face, Angelo got up and headed for the door.

"I'll see you later.", Angelo said as he opened the door.

He was about to walk out when he stopped halfway out the door.

"Did you know that when I told them that they needed to pick someone that they could trust to get the power of one of the Beast of Legend, Hay Lin quickly chose you after she realised that you may be able to teleport back and forth from Open Hill to Heatherfield.", Angelo said getting Eric's attention.

Angelo then left to room before Eric could say anything so he could think about things.

_End Flashback_

"Hey, Eric!", Stephen yelled getting his attention.

"Huh?", Eric questioned as he saw Stephen and Peter looking at him. "You guys say something?"

"Man were you out of it.", Peter said with a grin.

"Sorry.", Eric said. "I was just thinking."

"About Hay Lin?", Stephen question.

"Yeah.", Eric said. "I care for her, but I don't know what to think about all of this."

"I just want to see this Kandrakar place.", Stephen said. "It sounds pretty cool!"

"It does sound cool.", Eric said with a small smile.

"Well, guys... we're here.", Peter said as they stood in front of the magic bus. Why is it pink?"

"No clue man.", Eriic said.

Peter was about to knock on the door of the bus when Eric saw Hay Lin walking up towards the bus. It didn't take her long to spot him either.

"Eric.", Hay Lin said softly as she stared at him.

"Hi, Hay Lin.", Eric said softly.

**A/N: Well, Stephen took everything pretty well, seeing as Irma had already told him about herself. But Peter and Eric are another story. Eric is more upset and confused than mad. Peter is just plain mad! Not only did his sister spring something like this on him and except him to be okay with it, but his sister too! What's going to happen when they all go to Kandrakar? And how will they react to seeing their girlfriends in their Guardian forms? And then there's Taranee's Legend form! How will Peter react to that?**

**Please review.**


	2. New Training Grounds & Taranee Snaps!

**Chapter 2:**

As Eric and Hay Lin stared at each other, not knowing what to say, the doors of the bus opened to show Matt standing their.

"Come on in guys.", Matt said with a smile.

Stephen was the first to go in, followed by Peter. Taking one last look at Hay Lin, Eric went inside the bus. Hay Lin soon followed. As she walked up the stairs of the bus, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Matt with a kind smile on his face.

"You okay?", he asked with concern.

"I will be.", Hay Lin said with a small smile before walking up the rest of the steps.

Once inside, they three of them saw that this bus wasn't like any other bus.

"Cool!", Stephen said as he looked around the bus.

"Stephen!", Irma said as she ran up to her boyfriend and hugged him.

"Hey Irma.", Stephen said as he returned the hug.

Irma then saw Hay Lin and knew what she had to do. She walked up to her best friend and...

"Hay Lin, I'm sorry about what I said earlier.", Irma said. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings when I said that. I..."

"It's okay.", Hay Lin said. "I know you didn't mean to hurt my feelings."

"Friends?", Irma questioned.

"Always!", Hay Lin said as they hugged.

"What happened between those two?", Stephen asked Matt.

"Don't worry about it.", Matt said. "Right now, we have to get to Kandrakar."

"Wait a minute!", Peter said. "Where's Taranee?"

"She's in Kandrakar with Angelo.", Cornelia replied. "They're doing some extra training with their new powers."

Seeing the not so happy look on Peter's face, Will decided that it was time to head to Kandrakar.

"Okay guys!", Will said as she opened a fold for Kandrakar. "Next stop, Kandrakar!"

First, Irma and Stephen went through the fold. Then, Hay Lin followed by Eric. Cornelia was about to reach for Peter's hand when he went through the fold without her. Part of her was hurt at this but went through the fold.

"This'll be fun.", Matt said sarcastically.

"Tell me about it.", Will said as the two went through the fold.

As the fold closed behind Will and Matt, Stephen, Eric, and Peter were in awe at how the place looked. Everything was white and looked like it was made of marble.

"Welcome to the Fortress of Infinite.", Irma said.

"So, you have arrived."

Everyone turned to see Yan Lin walking up to them. Eric recognized her from the pictures Hay Lin has of her in her bedroom. Plus the other pictures of her around the Lin's home.

"Hey, grandma.", Hay Lin said as she hugged her grandmother.

"How you doing, Hay Lin?", Yan Lin asked.

"I've been better.", she whispeed to her.

"Give him time, dear.", Yan Lin whispered. "It'll be okay."

Hearing that, made Hay Lin smile a little as Yan Lin turned her attention to the others.

"By the look on your face, you want to know where Taranee is.", Yan Lin said to Peter.

"Yes, ma'am.", Peter said.

"Follow me.", Yan Lin said as she turned and walked down the halls of the fortress. "All of you."

The others then followed behind Yan Lin until they came to a large set of doors.

"This is a new room that I had made for all of you to use to train.", Yan Lin said to them. "That means you boys too. Even before you get the powers of the Beast of Legend."

Yan Lin then turn and touched the doors. They slowly began to open. Once they were open, Yan Lin walked in followed by the others. Once inside, they saw that the place was more like a wide open field with some hills and trees along with a large lake and a view of the sky seeing as there was no roof to the place. Needless to say that all of the teens were amazed at the place.

"This is our new training grounds?", Hay Lin questioned.

"The whole room.", Yan Lin said.

"So, where are Angelo and Taranee?", Will asked.

"Take a look up.", Yan Lin said.

Everyone looked up to see Taranee and Angelo in their Legend forms flying around the sky leaving a trail of fire in the sky. They were doing loops together, as well as some spiral loops. Seeing his sister like this surprised Peter big time!

"Is that, Taranee?", Stephen questioned.

"Yep!", Irma said. "And if you think that's something, what until you see what I can do!"

"I can't wait.", Stephen said as he wrapped his arms around Irma making her smile.

Peter then saw Taranee and Angelo land some where near a tree that was far from where they were. Peter wasted no time heading in the direction of where they landed. The others followed right behind him.

"Why do I feel something bad is going to happen?", Cornelia questioned.

Meanwhile, Taranee and Angelo were sitting under a tree getting a bit of rest from their training. They had decided to stay in their Legend form to see how long they could stay that way.

"Well this training session was more fun than anything!", Angelo said.

"Fun, yes.", Taranee said as she bit it into a peach she plucked from a tree. "But I think Kandor wants us to work on our speed and agility."

"Well, we are fast.", Angelo said. "And our agility is pretty good."

"But could use a little bit more work.", Taranee said.

"Okay. Okay.", Angelo said. "Maybe we could use a bit more work."

"About what I asked you earlier.", Taranee said. "About my hair that is."

"Should you dye it red?", Angelo questioned. "Well, seeing your hair like this does make you look pretty hot."

Taranee began to blush at the compliment as she moved closer to Angelo.

"I know what you should do!", Angelo said. "Why not have Irma use her color changing powers to make your hair red. That way you can see what you look like with red hair before dying it."

"That could work.", Taranee said. "But you know something? I'm scared of what Peter will think of how I look now."

"And what of your Guardian form?", Angelo questioned.

"Well that doesn't show... much.", Taranee said with a blush.

"Well, the bottom half of Hay Lin's Guardian form show some thigh and she doesn't trip about it.", Angelo said. "And the way I see it, this look just shows your inner beauty."

"You think so?", Taranee asked with a small smile.

"Of course.", Angelo said. "Plus, for all we know, you may end up looking like this when you get older. Minus the wings and hair color."

"The same could be said for you, with this form.", Taranee said as she used her right index finger to draw circles on Angelo's chest.

"It could happen.", Angelo said with a smile making Taranee giggle. "What? It could!"

"I didn't say anything!", Taranee laughed.

"Well, now my feelings are hurt.", Angelo said as he turned away from Taranee.

"Come here, you!", Taranee said with a grin as she pulled him down to the ground from behind.

"Whoa!", Angelo said as he was yanked to the ground only to have Taranee laying on top of him smiling. "A bit forceful, aren't we?"

"What can I say?", Taranee said with a smirk. "You got the fire in me stirring."

"Hhheeeeey!", Angelo said before he wrapped his arms around Taranee and kissed her, which she returned with burning desire.

As they were making out, Angelo brought his right hand up to her hair and ran his finger through it. As they ended their kiss and looked at each other smiling, they didn't notice the others walking up towards them.

"Whoa!", Cornelia said at the scene before her.

"Why am I not surprised?", Will questioned.

"Go, Taranee!", Irma said softly getting a giggle out of Hay Lin.

"Oh heck no!", Peter yelled making Taranee and Angelo turn their heads in surprise to see a very angry Peter.

"Aw, man.", Angelo and Taranee moaned.

There they were. Everybody looking at Taranee as she laid on top of Angelo after sharing a long, loving kiss. But what caught Taranee and Angelo's attention, was the look of anger Peter had as he began to walk towards the.

"Why you..."

Peter was interrupted when Cornelia stepped in front of him with her arms stretched out, stopping him.

"Stop, Peter!", Cornelia said as she stood in front of him.

"Please move, Cornelia.", Peter said calmly.

"Taranee's a big girl!", Will said. "She can take care of herself!"

"It's okay guys.", Taranee said as she and Angelo got up.

Taranee then walked up to her brother not feeling to happy with his attitude. As she got closer to him, Peter saw that Taranee was as tall as him.

"Tararnee!", Peter said in surprise at his sister's look and height. "You're..."

"I'm what?", Taranee questioned as she stood face to face with her brother, which surprised the others. "Different? Well get used to it! Cause I'm Guardian! This is what I am! And I'll tell you something else, too! You shouldn't be acting so mad at Cornelia, when deep down you know you still care for her!"

Hearing this shocked Peter! How could his little sister know what he was thinking?

"How do you know...?", Peter began to question.

"I can read minds!", Taranee said, interrupting her brother. "I don't like doing it unless I have to, but you're acting like a real jerk right now!"

"But..."

"But nothing!", Taranee snapped. "Did you know, Cornelia picked you to be the guy to be given some power of one of the Beast of Legend because she wanted to share something special with you! But you go and get all stupid by acting all mad because we never told you about all this! But if it were you in our place, you'd do the same thing and you know it!"

"Remind me not to get on Taranee's bad side.", Angelo whispered to Cornelia as he stood by her.

"Only if you do the same for me.", Cornelia whispered back as they, as well as everybody else, noticed how Taranee's hair and wings were flaming up.

"Deal.", Angelo said as they pounded fist.

"And one more thing!", Taranee yelled. "I like Angelo, and you will not stop me from being with him! He makes me happy! So back off and let me live my life!"

Peter look at his little sister and saw that she wasn't playing around with him. She was mad about how he's been acting. He then saw her eyes water. He then remembered how he acted when the girls told him, Eric, and Stephen the truth about themselves. He didn't say anything to them. He just got up and left the Vanders home. He heard Cornelia cry out to him, but he just kept walking. He hardly spoke to Taranee at home. And when he did, it was about how she and Angelo kept their relationship from him and their parents. Even though her parents weren't to mad about it. But now to see his sister with tears in her eyes made him see how wrong he was to act the way he did.

"Taranee, I...", Peter began to say as he reached out to her.

"Don't!", Taranee said as she smacked his arm away. "Just don't!"

Angelo sensing her heat rising, walked up to Taranee and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Taranee felt this and the flames that were coming off of her hair and wings died down as she turned around to see Angelo with a happy, yet sad smile. Taranee then wrapped her arms around him as he did the same. As Angelo held Taranee in his arms, he could feel her tremble a little as she began to cry with her face buried in his chest. As his left arm was around her back, Angelo's right hand was stroking her hair. Angelo then wrapped his wings around her.

"It's okay, Taranee.", Angelo said as he continued stroking her hair as she cried. "Just let it out. Just let it all out."

**A/N: Well this is a dilly of a pickle! Peter, Eric, and Stephen are in Kandrakar. And everybody has seen the new training room Yan Lin has made for them, where Angelo and Taranee have been training for the last few days. And after Peter catches them together in a certain position, he gets ready to try and do something only to get chewed out by Taranee, which goes and makes her cry. Bad Peter! Bad! Good thing she's got Angelo there to comfort her. Wonder what's going to happen next?**

**Please review.**


	3. I'm Sorry & Interesting Siblings

**Chapter 3:**

All Peter could do was stand there and watch as his sister cried in Angelo's arms. He never meant to hurt her like this. But it happened anyway.

'You're an idiot, Peter Cook!', Peter thought to himself. 'Keep this up, and you'll drive your sister and Cornelia away. Cornelia! I have to talk to her!'

"We need to talk.", Cornelia said firmly as she walked up to him. "Now!"

Cornelia then grabbed his hand and guided him to some other spot to talk. The others on the other hand, were worried about Taranee. Yan Lin sensed this and decided to put them at ease.

"Do not worry, kids.", Yan Lin said getting their attention. "Taranee will be fine. What just happened, was a long time coming for her."

"Plus, she has someone to comfort her.", Will said looking at Taranee as Angelo held her still.

"Let's give them there space.", Yan Lin said.

As the other walked off, Yan Lin took one last look at the couple before catching up with the others.

"Ah, young love.", Yan Lin said with a grin. "Those were the days."

Elsewhere, Cornelia and Peter were now standing on top of a hill. Cornelia stood there with her back turned to him, while Peter sat on the grass watching her from behind. Cornelia didn't know what to think after Taranee exposed Peter's true feeling about him not being all that mad. So she was going to get to the bottom of all of this.

"Peter...", Cornelia began to say.

"I'm sorry.", Peter said.

"Huh?", Cornelia questioned.

"I'm sorry for acting so stupid the last few days.", Peter said. "It's just part of me was angry about not being trusted with the truth about all of this."

"It wasn't that me or Taranee didn't trust you, Peter.", Cornelia said as she turned to face him.

"I know that now.", Peter said. "Taranee helped me see that. And she was right. If it were reversed, I'd probably of done the same thing. Taranee means a lot to me. To see her break down and cry like that hurt me a lot. Once I saw that, I knew I had to apologize to not only her but you too, Cornelia."

"Oh, Peter!", Cornelia said as she ran towards Peter with tears in her eyes.

Cornelia then hugged Peter and held him tight as he returned the hug.

"I'm sorry, Cornelia.", Peter said.

"I forgive you.", she said as they stood there and held each other.

Meanwhile, in another part of the training grounds, the others were chilling out while waiting for Taranee, Angelo, Cornelia, and Peter to come back. Yan Lin and Kandor had left to attend to other things leaving the kids to do whatever they wanted.

"Are you still mad, Eric?", Hay Lin asked her hopefully still boyfriend.

"I was never mad, Hay Lin.", Eric said as they all sat around a large tree. "I was more upset that you didn't tell me about all this much sooner."

"Really?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Yeah.", Eric said. "But, part of me sees why you didn't tell me. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"No more secrets.", Eric said. "Unless you really have to."

Hay Lin then wrapped her arms around Eric in a loving embrace. Eric soon returned the hug. The other watched, happy that they patched things up.

"Well, that's one happy ending so far.", Stephen said.

"All that's left is Corny and Peter.", Irma said.

"And Peter and Taranee.", Matt said.

"You know I was wondering.", Irma said. "I know how he did it, but why did Angelo get his uncle to let Eric stay here?"

"I can answer that.", Will said getting every bodies attention. "You see we were training the other day in hand-to-hand combat at his uncle's dojo when..."

_Flashback, a few days ago._

"So I've got to ask.", Will said to Angelo as they were taking a break from training. "Why did you do what you did for Hay Lin and got Eric to stay here for the Summer?"

"You want the truth?", Angelo asked.

"Well, duh!", Will said.

"Well, remember when the school had that Sibling Day, on the weekend, in which the students brought their younger and/or older siblings to the school for a big picnic?", Angelo asked Will.

"Yeah.", Will said. "You and Hay Lin couldn't come because you two didn't have any siblings."

"Well, even though she said she was okay with it, she felt a bit left out.", Angelo said.

"So why didn't she tell us?", Will questioned.

"She didn't want to upset you all.", Angelo said. "This is Hay Lin, remember?"

"Good point.", Will said. "But how did you find out?"

"She told me.", Angelo said. "Seeing as the both of us were in the same boat when it comes to being without siblings."

"So what happened?", Will asked.

"Well I told her that she was like a little sister to me.", Angelo said. "Which was true. I mean out of the other girls, Hay Lin is one of the funnest to hang with."

"What am I? Chopped liver?", Will questioned.

"You're my best friend, Will!", Angelo said. "And if anything, you're family! Your mom practically helped raise me when my folks past away. Just like my Uncle John practically helped raise you when your mom needed help."

"Oh.", Will said. "Continue."

"Anyway, when I told Hay Lin that it made her a bit happy, but she was a bit down.", Angelo said. "So, on the day of the picnic, I decided that we should have our own little picnic at the beach. We had fun just chilling out and playing games with the other people that were there as well. By the end of the day, that girl was pleased as punch! Later that evening I took her home. But before she went inside she did two things that surprised and touched me."

"And that was?", Will asked.

"She said I was like a big brother to her.", Angelo said. "And she kissed me on the cheek before saying goodnight and heading inside."

"Aw.", Will said.

"There's more.", Angelo said.

"What else happened?", Will asked.

"Well,...", Angelo began to say. "And if you tell ANYBODY this, I'll pound you!"

"Okay, okay. I won't tell.", Will said. "Now what happened?"

"Well, I kind of... sort of... cried a little.", Angelo said while looking away from Will. "It was touching and stuff."

"Aw!", Will said. "Thanks so sweet!"

"And if you tell anyone..."

"Yeah, yeah!", Will said with the wave of her hand. "You'll pound me! I get it. I won't tell anyone."

"Cause we both know what'll happen if Irma hears this.", Angelo said with a shiver.

"So, that's why you did what you did to get Eric to stay here for the Summer?", Will asked. "Because Hay Lin sees you as a older brother?"

"Pretty much.", Angelo said. "I had done this a month ago. So, before you say it, it has nothing to do with the Beast of Legend thing that we're doing."

"Even so, you got to admit that the timing is perfect.", Will said.

"I hear you there.", Angelo said. "I just hope that Eric and Peter won't be mad for long."

_End Flashback_

"So, that's why Angelo did what he did?", Hay Lin asked as her eyes began to water a little.

"Yep.", Will said.

"Um... Will.", Matt said. "You do know that you told us the part that you told Angelo you wouldn't tell us."

"Mainly Irma.", Eric said.

Will then looked at Irma, who had a sneaky smile on her face.

"Irma! Don't you dare!", Will said.

"Don't what?", Irma asked with a innocent look on her face.

"You know what!", Will said. "About what what I just told you earlier!"

"Oh, that.", Irma said with a smile.

"Hey guys.", came Angelo's voice.

Everyone turned to see Angelo and Taranee as themselves walking up to them.

"Welcome back.", Stephen as they all stood up.

"You okay, Taranee?", Will asked as she, Irma, and Hay Lin walked up to her.

"Yeah,", Taranee said with a smile. "Like Yan Lin said. That was a long time coming."

"Well, as long as you're okay, that's what matters.", Irma said.

"Thanks.", Taranee said.

"How about you, Eric?", Angelo asked. "You okay with all this?"

"Yeah.", Eric said. "It's cool."

Just then Hay Lin wrapped her arms around Angelo, surprising him.

"You okay Hay Lin?", Angelo asked.

"Thank you.", Hay Lin said.

"For what?", Angelo asked.

"S-s-she's just happy.", Will said nervously.

"Happy about what?", Angelo questioned as Hay Lin pulled away from him.

"For having such a great big brother.", Irma said smiling.

"Irma!", Matt said.

"Oh boy!", Stephen said.

"How did you know...", Angelo said before looking at a nervous Will and figuring it all out. "You told?"

"It was an accident!", Will said backing away. "I didn't mean to tell that part!"

"Matt. I'm going to pound your girlfriend.", Angelo said.

"Something I miss?", Taranee asked.

"Tell you later.", Irma said. "Right now, we're about to see Will run for her life."

"And I suggest you get the running.", Angelo said calmly.

"Aaaaah!", Will screamed as she took off across the training grounds.

"You not really going to hurt her, are you?", Matt asked.

"Nah!", Angelo said. "Just scare her a little."

Angelo then made a large rock nearby float in the air.

"Be right back.", Angelo said before kissing Taranee on her cheek surprising her at first, but soon made her smile.

Angelo then jumped on the floating rock and went after Will getting a laugh out of the others. As Angelo was chasing Will, Cornelia and Peter were walking up to the others.

"Well, this should be good.", Stephen said as he saw Cornelia and Peter walking up to them.

"Oh boy.", Eric said as Hay Lin stood next to him.

Everybody was silent as Peter walked up to Taranee who was ready to stand her ground again if she had to. Once he stood in front of his sister, Peter took a deep breath and...

"Peter, if you got nothing good to say, then you can...", Taranee began to say.

"I'm sorry.", Peter said cutting her off.

"Peter?", Taranee questioned softly.

"I mean it, Sis.", Peter said with a small smile. "I didn't mean to upset and hurt you the way I did. That's the last thing I wanted to do to you."

Hearing this made Taranee smile a bit. Taranee then hugged her brother as tears flowed down her face.

"I love you, Peter.", Taranee sad as she hugged her brother.

"I love you too, Taranee.", Peter said as he returned the hug as a few tears flowed down his face.

"Did we miss something?"

Everybody looked up to see Angelo sitting on his still floating rock. Then, from out of no where, Will's head popped out from behind him.

"What, no more chasing?", Irma questioned with a grin.

"Why?", Angelo questioned. "Do you want me to chase you?"

"Do it! Do it!", Will cheered with her right fist in the air.

"Noooooo thank you!", Irma said.

"That's what I thought.", Angelo grinned before looking towards Peter and Taranee as they pulled away from each other after hugging each other. "So is everything cool between you two?"

"Mmm-Hmm.", Taranee said while nodding.

"Good.", Angelo said as he made the rock lower to the ground. "Brothers and sisters shouldn't fight a lot. Right Hay Lin?"

"Right!", Hay Lin said smiling.

"So are we cool, man?", Angelo asked Peter as he and Will jumped off the rock they were sitting on.

"Yeah, we're cool.", Peter said as they shook hands which made Taranee happy.

Just then, Yan Lin appeared before the kids.

"The Pegasus has been found."

**A/N: Well, Peter and Taranee have made up. And things are cool between him and Angelo. And what a touching story about Hay Lin and Angelo. And now the Pegasus has been found! But can our heroes find the winged horse before Air does and gets him to give her some of his power?**

**Please review.**


	4. Looking for Pegasus

**Chapter 4:**

_Two hours later_:

"We've been walking for at least two hours!", Cornelia complained at they walked down the dirt road they found when they came back to Earth from Kandrakar. "Can we please take a break?"

"We took one a hour and a half ago, Cornelia.", Hay Lin said. "We have to hurry and find the Pegasus before that Air girl does!"

"Hay Lin's right.", Will said as they continued walking. "The sooner we find the Pegasus and convince it to give Hay Lin and hopefully Eric some of it's power, instead of Air, the better."

"I hate to say this, but I agree with Corny.", Irma said. "It's not the walking that's getting to me. It's the heat!"

"Don't call me Corny!", Cornelia said.

"Irma has a point though.", Stephen said. "It is pretty hot."

"Really?", Taranee questioned. "It doesn't feel so hot to me."

"Me neither.", Angelo said.

"I wonder why, pyro couple.", Peter said.

"Well, they do have the power of fire.", Matt said. "So I guess the Sun's heat doesn't affect them as much."

"I just wish the location of the Pegasus was near the beach.", Peter said. "Beautiful surf..."

"Nice cool water.", Irma said lazily happy voice.

"Not helping guys.", Cornelia said.

"Sorry.", Irma and Peter said.

"I'm starting to think what you grandmother told us about who might get what power is true, Hay Lin.", Will whispered to Hay Lin.

"Yeah.", Hay Lin whispered back with a giggle as she thought back to what Yan Lin told them before they all left Kandrakar.

_Flashback_

"The Pegasus is where?", Eric asked just to make sure he heard right.

"Greece.", Yan Lin said.

"Makes sense.", Taranee said. "The Pegasus is mostly told about in Greek legends."

"So it's off to Greece with you all.", Yan Lin said as she opened a fold for Greece.

"All of us?", Hay Lin questioned. "But I thought that we only needed to bring Eric seeing as I picked him to have the Pegasus power with me."

"I only told each of you to pick someone that you trusted.", Yan Lin said. "It'll be up to the Beast of Legend to pick the one of the boys to give some it's power to."

"So, instead of Eric, it could be Matt or Stephen.", Cornelia said.

"Right.", Yan Lin said. "Like Taranee with the Phoenix, the Pegasus will be drawn to you Hay Lin because of your power over air."

"Which means that it's a sure bet that the Pegasus will give you some of it's power.", Irma said.

"Well, let's get going.", Cornelia said. "One of those cloaked creeps might already be there!"

"Cornelia's right.", Will said. "We have to beat them to the Pegasus!"

Hoping to beat Fire and his friends, the Guardians and their boyfriends ran through the fold.

_End Flashback_

"Maybe the Pegasus will give some of his power to one of the other guys.", Hay Lin said as they continued walking down the path.

"It'll be okay, Hay Lin.", Eric said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "The important thing is that we beat Air to Pegasus. Right?"

"Right!", Hay Lin said with a smile as they continued on their way.

"Okay, I know the Pegasus can fly and all, but it does have to land to get something to eat.", Stephen said. "And if that fold dropped us off close to the Pegasus, then why haven't we seen it?"

"Stephen's right.", Matt said. "We should of seen the Pegasus by now."

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong area.", Taranee said.

"What do you mean?", Will asked.

"Remember when Fire and his friends took me away?", Taranee asked. "Think back to where they had me chained up."

"I don't want to think about it, but it was on top of the cliffs that over look Heatherfield.", Angelo said.

"Right.", Taranee said. "And seeing as the Phoenix is a bird, it likes high places."

"Which means that the Pegasus might be up some place high.", Peter said.

"Like maybe a mountain?", Cornelia questioned.

"Bingo!", Taranee said.

"But which mountian?", Irma questioned.

"Mount Olympus?", Stephen questioned which got him some questionable looks from the others. "What? He could be there!"

"Worth a shot.", Angelo said.

"I say we go for it!", Hay Lin said.

"We have to find it first.", Matt said.

"Why not use the Heart.", Taranee suggested. "We got nothing else to go on."

Will then pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar and closed her eyes to focus her power.

"Please guide us to Pegasus.", Will said hoping it would work.

At first nothing happened. But then, a purple beam of energy shot out of the Heart and was headed towards a mountain. Seeing this, the kids followed the beam that ended up at the foot of a mountain.

"Looks like we go up from here.", Matt said.

"So this is Mount Olympus.", Peter said. "Cool!"

"This is pretty cool.", Angelo said. "But we have a flying horse to find."

"Time to fly guys.", Will said.

"Water!", Irma said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Fire!", Taranee said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"W.I.T.C.H.!", Will said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Whoa!", Peter said as he saw his sister in her Guardian form.

"A little weird, huh?", Taranee asked flashing a smile.

"A little, but it's pretty cool how tall you get.", Peter said with a grin.

Will, Irma, and Taranee then noticed that Hay Lin and Cornelia haven't transformed yet.

"What's wrong with you guys?", Will asked. "Why haven't you two transformed yet?"

"Well...", Hay Lin began to say.

"Don't worry Hay Lin.", Eric said. "I won't freak out."

"You sure?", Hay Lin questioned looking at him.

"Well, I might be a bit shocked and amazed, but I'll be okay.", Eric said.

"What about you?", Cornelia asked Peter.

"Same thing Eric said.", Peter replied as he held Cornelia's hand. "I'm not going to see you any different Cornelia. I promise."

Hay Lin and Cornelia looked at each other before taking a deep breath and...

"Earth!", Cornelia said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Air!", Hay Lin said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"So, what do you think?", Cornelia asked as she and Hay Lin stood before their boyfriends.

"Whoa!", Peter and Eric said as they looked their girlfriends up and down.

"Well that says it all.", Irma joked.

"Let's fly ladies!", Will said as she floated into the air.

The girls soon followed Will into the air. Then Will grabbed Matt's hands and flew upward, while Irma grabbed Stephen's hands, and Cornelia grabbed Peter's hands, and Hay lin grabbed Eric's hands. As they were flying upwards, the guys noticed that Taranee and Angelo weren't with them.

"Where Taranee and Angelo?", Peter questioned.

Suddenly, a whistling sound was heard from below them. They all looked down to see Angelo and Taranee sitting on a long log that Angelo was using his Guardian Descendant powers to make fly upwards. Once they were at eye level, Angelo and Taranee waved at them flashing a bright and happy smile.

"Hey guys!", Taranee said as they past them by.

"See ya at the top!", Angelo said as they moved upward.

"Hey!", Cornelia yelled.

"Get back here!", Irma yelled.

"No fair!", Hay Lin said.

"Showoff!", Will shouted.

"I know!", Angelo shouted back.

Moments later, Angelo and Taranee were at a large cliff where grass and apple trees grew.

"Let's check here first.", Angelo said as he made the log land.

"Plus it'll give the others time to catch up.", Taranee said as they began to walk around the area.

Suddenly, a strong wind blew at them, making them hold their arms up to try and block the wind.

"Is it Pegasus?", Taranee questioned.

"Not sure!", Angelo said as he made a wall of dirt rise up from the ground to block the wind.

"I forgot that he is a Guardian Descendant!", came a familiar voice as the wind died down.

"He controls the earth, yet he has the power of the Phoenix within him as well!", came another familiar voice.

"Fire?", Angelo and Taranee questioned before running out from behind the dirt wall.

Taranee and Angelo looked up to see that it was indeed Fire who was floating in the air beside a girl in a violet robe with violet hair and eyes. Taranee and Angelo knew this girl well.

"Air!", Taranee said as she eyed the girl.

"I take it you're here for the Pegasus.", Air said as she looked down at Angelo and Taranee. "Well, so am I! And it'll take more than you two to stop us!"

"Then it's a good thing that they're not alone!", came the voice of a certain brunette.

Angelo and Taranee turned to see the others landing on the cliff.

"What took you guys so long?", Angelo joked.

"Very funny.", Will said as she and the other walked up to them. "So, who's the girl with purple hair?"

"Her name's Air.", Taranee said.

"It's kind of weird that they're named after the elements.", Eric said.

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said. "It's kind of insulting to us."

"So let's kick their butts and find the Pegasus!", Cornelia said.

"I second that!", Irma said.

"Might as well spread my wings.", Angelo said as he held up his right arm where his Phoenix wristband was on. "Legend Form! Flames of the Phoenix!"

Suddenly, a thing of fire came out of the wristband and covered him in a ball of fire, surprising everyone but Taranee. When the ball of fire faded away, Angelo stood before them in his Legend form.

"I'm never going to get tired of that!", Angelo said as he stretched his wings.

"You guys stay back.", Will said to Matt, Stephen, Peter, and Eric. "Can't risk you four getting hurt!"

"And just to be safe.", Angelo said as he made the wall of dirt, he made earlier, stronger. "Get behind the wall and stay there."

As they boys went behind the wall, the others turned to face Fire and Air.

"Let me guess.", Air said. "This is where you try and stop us."

"Pretty much.", Cornelia said.

"Then let the games begin!", Fire said as he shot a flame at Irma.

Irma quickly put up a water barrier to block the attack, but before it was even close to her, the flame went towards Angelo and got absorbed into the chest plate of his battle harness.

"How are you able to do that?", Fire asked.

"A trick I learned while training.", Angelo replied. "I can take the power and do this!"

Angelo then fired a powerful flame from his hands at Fire and Air and trapped them in a ball of fire.

"That should hold them!", Angelo said.

"I don't think so!", Air said as she blew the fire away with a powerful gust of wind!

"My turn!", Cornelia said as she made some powerful vines grow out of the ground and wrap around Air and pull her down.

"Nice try!", Fire said as he prepared to burn the vines.

"Not so fast!", Irma and Hay Lin shouted as they combined they powers to freeze Fire making him fall to the ground.

Will then blasted Fire making him fly away at a distance.

"That was for the punch in the gut!", Will said.

Just then, Hay Lin saw a large shadow moved by them.

"What the...?", she said as she looked up to see a beast with large wings.

As it past by, Hay Lin saw that it wasn't a bird. She then saw that it had four legs.

"Is that the... Pegasus?", Hay Lin questioned as the animal flew off. "Guys! I found it!"

"What?", Cornelia questioned. "Where is it?"

"It flew off in that direction!", Hay Lin said as she pointed in the direction the Pegasus flew.

"Then let's go!", Will said. "Let's go get the guys and get going!"

"You guys go!", Taranee said. "Me and Angelo will hold Fire and Air off!"

"Are you nuts?", Irma questioned.

Taranee then held up her right arm where her Phoenix wristband was on.

"Legend Form! Flames of the Phoenix!", Taranee said.

Suddenly, just like with Angelo, a thing of fire came out of the wristband and covered her in a ball of fire, surprising everyone but Angelo. When the ball of fire faded away, Taranee floated there in her Legend form.

"Get going!", Taranee said.

"Let's go!", Will said. "Right now, Taranee and Angelo are the only ones that can really take them!"

So the four Guardians grabbed their boyfiend's hands and flew off in the direction of the Pegasus with Hay Lin in the lead. Seeing them fly off, Air knew where they were going.

"No!", Air snapped as she put a lot of power into slicing through the vines that held her. "I will not lose this chance to get that power!"

Fire then melted the ice away and took to the sky after the Guardians and their boyfriends along with Air. But as they were closing in on them, Angelo and Taranee appeared in front of them.

"Going somewhere?", Angelo questioned.

"You will not stop us from achieving our goals!", Air snapped. "I will wield the power of the Pegasus!"

"We'll see about that!", Taranee said as she and Angelo got ready to fight Air and Fire.

**A/N: Well, our heroes are in Greece fighting to get to the Pegasus before Air does! Lucky for them, Hay Lin saw the winged horse fly by. Now she along with Eric and the other are heading towards the Pegasus while Taranee and Angelo are facing off against Fire and Air. Will the Pegasus give Hay Lin and one of the boys, hopefully Eric, some of it's power? Or will Air get there and get the power?**

**Please review.**


	5. The Fight Goes On & Pegasus' Gift

**Chapter 5:**

"Let's go then!", Air said as she flew towards Taranee ready to fight.

Angelo and Taranee then fired a small volley of fireballs at the Fire and Air. Air put up a barrier of air while Fire began to absorb some of the fireballs.

"Looks like we may have to fight them hand-to-hand.", Taranee said.

"Then let's show them what we got!", Angelo said as they flew at them.

Taranee flew at Air while Angelo flew at Fire and tackled him in the air. Air then blasted a funnel of wind at Taranee capturing her in it.

"Let's see you get out of that, Guardian!", Air said with a smirk. "You won't last long!"

"That's what you think!", Taranee said as she curled up into a ball.

Focusing all of her power, Taranee came out of her ball and let loose a burst of fire making the funnel of wind disburst. The disburst of both elements sent Air falling to the ground.

"You'll pay for that!", Air snapped as she got to her feet.

"Let's go them!", Taranee shouted as she formed two fireballs in her hands.

'Wow!', Taranee thought to herself surprised at how she was acting. 'Some of Angelo must be rubbing of on me!'

"Where are you other buddies, Fire?", Angelo questioned Fire as they dodging each others fireball attacks.

"Like I told the Fire Guardian before!", Fire said as he formed a large beach ball size fireball. "They're looking for the other Beast of Legend! And once me and Air are done with you and the Fire Guardian, we'll go and get the Pegasus to give Air some of it's power!"

Fire then threw his fireball at Angelo.

"You'll have to get past us first!", Angelo said as he flew at the fireball.

Angelo then grabbed the fireball only to have Fire make the fireball a bigger push making it and Angelo crash to the ground.

"Angelo!", Taranee cried out as she saw what happened.

Suddenly, just as Taranee was about to fly down to Angelo, Fire appeared behind Taranee and grabbed her arms, keeping her from moving.

"And where do you think you're going?", Fire said with a laugh.

"Let me go!", Taranee demanded as she tried to fight her way out of Fire's grip.

"Go, Air!", FIre said to his friend. "Beat the other Guardians to the Pegasus and gain it's power!"

"I'm gone!", Air said as she flew at great speed in the same direction the other Guardians flew.

"And as for you!", Fire said as he leaned his head down to Taranee's ear. "Let's see if we can't relieve you of that Phoenix power you have."

"You'll never win!", Taranee said as she began to increase the heat around her and Fire.

"Do you think this will stop me?", Fire questioned with a laugh. "I can just absorb the heat and use it as I please!"

"But can you stop this!"

"What...?", Fire began to say before Angelo flew up at them and punched Fire making him lose his grip on Taranee and fall towards the ground.

Angelo and Taranee then combined their powers and hit Fire with a powerful flame that sent him falling to the ground hard.

"Now that he's out of the way, let's go and catch up with the others before Air does any damage!", Taranee said as she and Angelo flew in the direction of the others.

"Right behind you!", Angelo said.

Meanwhile, the other Guardians along with their boyfriends were flying to where ever the Pegasus was.

"It has to be here somewhere!", Hay Lin said as they looked around.

"But where is it?", Irma questioned.

Suddenly the sound of neighing was heard. Hay Lin and Eric were the first to see the Pegasus standing under a apple tree reaching up for one.

"There it is!", Eric said getting everybody's attention.

"Whoa!", Matt said.

"It's so beautiful.", Cornelia said as they all landed.

"So what do we do now?", Peter asked.

"I guess we go say hi.", Will said getting questionable looks from the others. "What? It's only a suggestion!"

"I'll do it.", Hay Lin said. "I mean it is the Beast of Legend of Air after all."

"We'll both go.", Eric said as he held Hay Lin's hand, which of course made Hay Lin smile.

Hay Lin then kissed Eric on the cheek, making Eric blush a bit.

"Thanks.", Hay Lin said as they walked slowly towards the winged horse.

"So I guess we wait here, then.", Stephen said.

"I guess so.", Irma said. "Besides, Air or Fire may find a way to get away from Angelo and Taranee and show up."

"I thinkn you may be right,. Irma!", Matt said looking up at the sky. "We've got company!"

Everyone looked up to see Air flying at them with great speed.

"Let's go girls!", Will said as they flew at Air. "We have to give Hay Lin and Eric more time!"

As they three of them flew in the air to stop Air from getting to Pegasus, Air shot a very powerful blast of air at them.

"You all are grounded!", Air laughed as the blast of air sent them falling to the ground. "And as for you boys!"

Air then hit them with a blast of air sending them flying against some trees knocking the wind out of them.

"Oh yeah, that hurt!", Peter said as he sat under the tree he hit.

"You're telling me.", Stephen said as he laid on the ground.

"You'll get use to it.", Matt said as he slowly got to his feet only to drop to one knee. "Hay Lin! You may want to hurry!"

"I don't want to scare it!", Hay Lin said as she and Eric walked slowly towards the Pegasus.

'And who says that you'll scare me, young one?', a male voice said telepathically.

"Did you hear that?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Y-yeah.", Eric said. "I think it came from the Pegasus!"

'You'd be correct, boy.', the Pegasus said telepathically, just like the Phoenix did. 'As you both should of guessed by now, I am Pegasus.'

"Um... hi.", Hay Lin said.

'And hello to you, Air Guardian.', Pegasus said as he turned to face Hay Lin and Eric. 'Phoenix told me that you would come to me.'

"So you know why we're here?", Eric asked.

'That I do.', Pegasus said. 'I shall give the Air Guardian some of my power.'

"Thank you.", Hay Lin said with a bow.

'But what of you young man?', Pegasus asked Eric. 'Do you think you deserve to have some of my power?'

"Well...", Eric began to say.

Suddenly, Air landed behind Hay Lin and Eric, surprising them both.

"Pegasus! My name is Air!", Air said as she pushed her way between Hay Lin and Eric separating them. "I want you to give me some of your power!"

'Ah, yes. Phoenix told me about you and your other friend, Fire.', Pegasus said as he looked her up and down.

"But Phoenix never saw me before.", Air said.

'But she did read Fire's thoughts to see if he was worthy of some of her power.', Pegasus said. 'And she found him unworthy! Just as I found you unworthy of my power!'

"But I am more worthy than these two!", Air snapped.

'You dare tell me who is more worthy of my power?', Pegasus yelled as his made a gust of wind blow at Air only making her step back a few feet. 'Only the Lord himself can change my mind! Be gone before I get angry!'

Air looked at Pegasus seeing how angry he was. She then knew that she had failed.

"Fine! I shall leave!", Air said as she turned to walk away. "But not before I have the last laugh!"

Air then made a twister big enough to pick up Eric and blow him off the cliff! The others watched in horror as Eric flew off the cliff.

"Eric!", they all yelled as they saw him fall.

"Farewell fool!", Air laugh as she teleported away!

"Eric!", Hay Lin cried as she flew after Eric.

Suddenly, a white blur flew past Hay Lin towards Eric! The blur was so fast that a gust of wind blew along with it, causing Hay Lin to close her eyes for a moment.

"Huh?", Hay Lin questioned as she opened her eyes to see that Eric was gone. "Eric? Eric?"

"Up here, Hay Lin!"

Hay Lin looked up to see Eric riding on top of Pegasus. Hay Lin waisted no time flying up towards them.

"Are you okay, Eric?", Hay Lin asked once she caught up with them.

"I'm okay, Hay Lin.", Eric said. "Thanks to Pegasus here."

"Hey guys!", came Angelo's voice.

Hay Lin and Eric turned to see Taranee and Angelo flying up to them.

"Hey guys!", Hay Lin said.

"Did Air find you guys?", Taranee asked.

"Yeah, but she's gone now.", Hay Lin said. "Pegasus sent her running."

"But not before she tried to blow me off the cliff.", Eric said. "But Pegasus saved me!"

"Cool!", Angelo said.

"So this is Pegasus.", Taranee said. "It's so... wow!"

'As fun as this is, we have to get down to business.', Pegasus said as he headed back towards the cliff.

Once they landed, Eric jumped off of Pegasus happy to be alive. Once Hay Lin landed, she ran up to Eric and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're okay!", Hay Lin cried as she held on to him.

"I'm glad you're okay too, Hay Lin.", Eric said as he hugged her back.

Hay Lin then hugged Pegasus around his neck.

"Thank you, for saving Eric.", Hay Lin said as the others came walking up.

'It was my pleasure, child.', Pegasus said. 'Now it is time to give you and one other some of my power. And I choose you, young Eric.'

"Woo-Hoo!", Hay Lin said as she jumped up and down.

"I think she's happy.", Irma joked.

"What was your first clue?", Cornelia asked with a grin.

'Now stand together, you two.', Pegasus said as he began to spread his wings.

Hay Lin and Eric stood in front of Pegasus holding hands. Pegasus then held his wing forward. He then formed a ball of wind around Hay Lin and Eric.

"Was this how it was with you and Angelo?", Peter asked Taranee.

"Yeah.", Taranee said. "Only it was the wings of the Phoenix that surrounded us."

A few seconds later, the ball of air faded away to show Hay Lin and Eric still standing there.

'The deed is done.', Pegasus said as he flapped his wings and took to the sky. 'May you use the power I gave you well, young ones.'

Pegasus then flew off at great speeds through the sky.

"So, what happens now?", Eric asked.

"Wait for it.", Angelo said as he raised his finger.

"Wait for wha... Ugh! Argh!", Eric yelled.

"Aaaahh!", Hay Lin screamed. "It hurts!"

The girls jumped back from the two as their screams pierced the air. Suddenly, they were in balls of air! The others watched not knowing what to do. Seconds later, the balls of air faded to show Hay Lin and Eric looking very different as they dropped to their knees and began to fall on their sides only for Angelo to scoop Hay Lin in his arms and Matt and Peter to grab Eric and hoist his arms over their shoulders. The others walked up to them amazed at their new look.

"Talk about your new look!", Stephen said.

"I wonder what Hay-Hay's is going to think of her new look?", Irma pondered.

"We'll have to wait and see.", Will said as she opened a fold for Kandrakar. "But for now we head to Kandrakar."

As they headed through the fold, Fire and Air were watching them from a distance. Both not looking to happy.

"This is the second time they've gotten in our way!", Fire said.

"We can't let this happen again!", Air said.

"It doesn't matter!", Fire said. "As long those Guardians are around, they will get the power from the Beast of Legend of their element."

"Then I say we get rid of the rest of them.", Air said.

"Agreed.?", Fire said. "The next time we run into them, we'll get rid of the Guardian that poses the most threat of us getting the power of the next Beast of Legend we find."

"Until next time, Guardians.", Air said before she and Fire teleported away.

**A/N: Even after Air tried to get rid of Eric, Pegasus was able to save him and give Hay Lin and him some of his power. Just wait until you find out what they look like now!**

**Please review.**


	6. Pegasus Legend Form & Far From Over

**Chapter 6:**

"Oh, my head.", Eric said as he slowly woke up. "Where the heck am I?"

Eric looked around the room and saw how it reminded him of Kandrakar's halls. He then figured that the others brought him back to Kandrakar.

"If this is Kandrakar, then Hay Lin must be here too!", Eric said as he got out of bed. "But where is she?"

Eric then noticed that there was another bed across from his. He then saw a thing of white hair sticking out from under the covers.

'That can't be Hay Lin.', Eric thought. 'But then again, Angelo and Taranee's hair changes when they go into their... What do they call it again? Oh yeah! Legend Form!'

As Eric walked over to the other bed, he stopped as he walked in front of a mirror.

"What the...?", he said as he got a good look at himself.

First of all he was older looking, maybe in his late teens. His hair was now white like the wings on his back. On his wrist were white armbands with the Kandrakar symbol of air on them. Like Angelo, Eric wore a white sleeveless shirt with a battle harness over it. There was a silhouette of the Pegasus facing forward on the chest piece of the harness with the Kandrakar symbol of air in the silhouette of the Pegasus. He had white pants on with black boots and a black belt. And in front of his pants hung a black cloth that went down to his knees. On the cloth was the Kandrakar symbol for air.

"Whoa!", Eric said as he stared at himself in the mirror. "This is going to take some getting use to."

"E-E-Eric?", came a familiar voice.

Eric turned around to see Hay Lin sitting in the other bed. Only she looked different.

"H-Hay Lin?", Eric questioned.

"What happened to you?", they both asked each other.

Hay Lin then got out of bed and walked up to Eric. She then placed her right hand along side his face. Eric then did the same with her. Both then smiled at each other happy that they both were okay.

"You look... wow!", Hay Lin said with a blush making Eric blush as well.

"Well you look pretty wow yourself.", Eric said as he moved from the mirror so Hay Lin could see her new look.

Once she saw her Legend Form, she gasp at how different she looked from herself. There she was with the white wings like Pegasus. But like Taranee, that wasn't all. First there was her hair that she grabbed a thing of to make sure that it was real. Now her hair was the way it was in her Guardian form. But now her hair was white. She still had the same top, only now it was white with a black silhouette of the Pegasus facing forward, spreading his wings, on it with the Kandrakar symbol for air in the middle of the silhouette. As well as space in the back for her wings. The finger-less gloves she wore were still black.

She now had a long, white skirt that was connected to her top, making a whole dress, that went down to the bottom of her knees. It was open in the front to show that she now wore a pair of black shorts that went down to the middle of her thighs with a small cloth in front of the shorts with the Kandrakar symbol of air in front with a silver belt around the waist. On the back of her long skirt was a large Kandrakar symbol for air. And her stockings that were the same, as they were in her Guardian form, were white and black. And instead of her normal shoes she had in her Guardian form, she now had black boots that went up to the bottom of her knees.

"Is this really my hair?", Hay Lin questioned as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"As real as mine.", Eric said.

"I guess so.", Hay Lin said. "I like the outfit! It make me look a bit classy, yet ready to fight!"

"I wonder if Pegasus read your thoughts before he gave you your new look.", Eric pondered.

"Maybe.", Hay Lin said thinking about what Eric said. "Let's go see the others! Besides, Grandma has to do something!"

"What's that?", Eric asked.

"You'll see!", Hay Lin said as they left the room. "Do you know how to fly?"

"Haven't tried yet.", Eric said.

"No time like the present!", Hay Lin said as she stretched her wings. "Let's give it a go!"

"Why not?", Eric questioned as he streched his wings. "Here goes everything."

They both then flapped their wings and slowly began to rise off of the ground. Before they knew it they were several feet off the ground.

"This is so cool!", Eric said as they began to fly through the halls of Kandrakar.

"I feel like I can fly even faster than before!", Hay Lin said as they both moved faster.

Before they knew it, they were at the doors of the training room. They landed perfectly, and opened the doors to the room. Once inside they saw the others sitting together telling Yan Lin what happened.

"That Air was crazy!", Irma said. "She almost killed Eric when Pegasus told her that she wasn't worthy of his power!"

"But everything did work out in the end.", Taranee said.

"This time.", Matt said. "Next time we may not be so lucky."

"Don't even talk like that!", Will said.

"But Matt has a point.", Angelo said. "Next time they may just go after one of us so they can be the only worthy person to get the next Beast of Legend's power."

"But now we have four people with the powers of the Beast of Legend.", Stephen said.

"Even so, that Fire guy and his friends may try something.", Cornelia said.

"Then we'll just have to be ready for them.", Taranee said. "Which means more training for us."

"Well at least we'll have Hay Lin and Eric to train with us.", Angelo said.

"And who says I need training?"

Everyone turned to see Hay Lin and Eric walking up to them.

"I see you're both awake.", Yan Lin said. "What do you think of your new look?"

"I love it!", Hay Lin said as she spun around.

"First Angelo and Taranee with the red hair. Now you and Eric with the white hair.", Irma said. "What's next? Me with blue hair?"

"You never know.", Will said.

"And as for you.", Hay Lin said as she walked up to Angelo. "Who says I need any training? I have perfect control of my wind power."

"Really now?", Angelo questioned with a smirk. "Then make a small twister like you normally do."

"Fine!", Hay Lin said as she turned and walked away from the group.

"Is that a good idea?", Taranee asked Angelo. "You know what happened when I first tried to make a normal fireball in my Legend Form."

"It's the only way she'll learn.",Yan Lin said with a smile.

"Learn what?", Irma asked.

"You'll see.", Angelo said.

Once Hay Lin was a good distance away from the others, she got ready to make a small twister.

"I'll show him!", Hay Lin said as she as she held her hands out.

Hay Lin then focused her powers and made a small twister that was as tall as she was. She then made it move to the right. And then to the left. She even made it hop up and down.

"See!", Hay Lin said as she turned to look at the others. "I have perfect control!"

"Wait for it.", Taranee said.

Suddenly the twister that was behind Hay Lin began to grow bigger surprising all but Yan Lin, Angelo, and Taranee.

"Uh... Hay Lin!", Irma said as she pointed at the now growing twister.

"What?", Hay Lin said.

"Behind you!", Eric said.

"Huh?", Hay Lin said as she felt her hair moving.

Hay Lin then turned around to see that the twister had grown a lot.

"Uh-oh!", Hay Lin said as she look up at the twister.

"What happened to all that control?", Angelo asked.

"I-I-I can fix this!", Hay Lin said as she held out her hands and tried to make the twister small again.

But the more she tried the faster the wind blew. Then, with out warning, Hay Lin got sucked up into the twister.

"Whoa!", Hay Lin yelled as she was sucked up into the twister!

"Hay Lin!", Eric yelled as he ran towards the twister.

"Wait!", Yan Lin said as she stood in front of Eric. "I don't think you're ready to fly into a twister yet, Eric."

"But... Hay Lin!", Eric said.

"If you would please, Angelo.", Yan Lin said.

"On it!", Angelo said as he changed into his Legend form.

Angelo then took of into the air and headed for the top of the twister.

"Here we go!", Angelo said as he flew down into the twister.

A few seconds later, Angelo flew out of the twister with Hay Lin in his arms looking a bit dizzy.

"How was Angelo able to fly in and out of that twister like that?", Will asked.

"Remember that me and Angelo have been training in here for the last few days before you guys saw this room.", Taranee said as Yan Lin used her powers as the Oracle to make the twister fade away. "With help from Yan Lin and Kandor, we've been training in all kinds of conditions. Twisters being one of them."

"Cool!", Stephen said as Angelo landed still holding a dizzy Hay Lin.

"You alright there, Hay Lin?", Angelo said as he set her on her feet.

"I'm okay.", Hay Lin said before falling back only to fall backward.

"I gotcha!", Angelo said as he caught her.

"Then again, I could be wrong.", Hay Lin said as Angelo slowly helped her stand up straight.

"Now what have we learned, my grand-daughter", Yan Lin asked with a grin smiling.

"That, maybe I have to do a little training.", Hay Lin said with a small smile.

"Training which will begin tomorrow.", Kandor said as he came walking up to the group. "And don't expect me to go easy on you either."

"Yes sir!", Hay Lin said with a salute.

"And as for you, Eric.", Yan Lin said as she walked up to him. "I have something for you."

"What's that?", Eric asked.

"This.", Yan Lin said as she touched the chest plate of his battle harness.

Just then a twister formed around Eric. A few seconds later, it faded away to show Eric in his Battle Legend form.

"Wow!", Hay Lin said as she got a good look at Eric.

Under his battle harness was a silverish, long sleeve chain mail shirt with his white sleeve-less shirt under that. On the back of them was room for his wings to stick out. On his shoulders were silver round shoulder pads and on his wrist were silver knuckle gauntlets with the Kandrakar symbol for air on them. On his head was a black headband with a rectangle metal plate on the front with a Pegasus symbol carved into it. And over his shins were silver greaves with the Kandrakar symbol for air on them.

"Sweet!", Eric said as he looked down at himself.

"Now that's cool!", Stephen said.

Hay Lin said nothing as she kept her eyes on Eric.

"Hello, Hay Lin.", Irma said as she waved her hands in front of Hay Lin's face. "Helloooooooo!"

"I don't think she hears you Irma.", Cornelia said with a grin.

"You know if this were a cartoon, Hay Lin would have hearts in her eyes.", Angelo said getting laughs out of the others.

"Along with hearts circling her head.", Peter laughed.

"So how do I change back?", Eric asked.

"Just think, about being your normal self.", Yan Lin said.

"Like this.", Hay Lin said getting Eric's attention.

Hay Lin then closed her eyes and focused on her Guardian form. She then felt herself change. She opened her eyes to see that she was in her Guardian form. Hay Lin then transformed back to her normal self.

"See?", Hay Lin said.

"Okay.", Eric said. "Here goes."

Eric then closed his eyes and focused on being himself. The others then saw him changed back to his Legend form and then back to his normal self. Eric opened his eyes to see that he was himself again. He then saw that he had a metal wristband with the symbol of the Pegasus on it.

"What's this?", Eric asked as he looked at the wristband.

"That's what you use to transform.", Angelo said as he changed back to normal. "Hay Lin has one too."

Hay Lin looked at her wrist to see that she had the same kind of wristband as Eric.

"So if we're picked to wield the powers of the Beast of Legend that picks us, we'll get the same kind of wristbands", Peter asked.

"Uh-huh.", Taranees said. "But we have to get to them first."

"Well, we got the powers of two of the Beast of Legend.", Will said. "Now we got three to go."

"Let's just hope that it'll be easier to find the next one.", Irma said.

"Either way, you all must be ready.", Yan Lin said. "Now that your enemies know that you all are after the same time, they will try anything to get the power first."

"Then we'll just have to be ready.", Matt said.

"We will be, Grandma!", Hay Lin said happily.

"I hope so, Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said. "For I fear that your next battles will be even harder that the last. Much harder."

Everyone then looked at each other knowing one thing.

That this adventure was far from over.

**To be continued in: _Beast of Legend-Book Three: Waves of the Leviathan_**

**A/N: Well, that's the end of Book Two and things are looking pretty good for our heroes. They now have the powers of the Phoenix and the Pegasus on their side. Now there's the Leviathan, Griffin, and Thunderbird to find. What's going to happen when they go after the next Beast of Legend? Will Fire and his friends try and get rid of then next Guardian that's meant to get the power of the Beast of Legend they're looking for? And even if they do, Heaven forbid, will the Beast of Legend give it to the friend of Fire who wants it? Find out in the next story:**

**_Beast of Legend-Book Three: Waves of the Leviathan_**

**Please review.**


End file.
